


Fooled Myself

by TaraTyler



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Kim is over protective and hasn't been sleepingTrini is confused and concerned and head over heels.





	Fooled Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to my new beta who doesn't use any of these sites or have social media...so I don't know why I'm adding this on except cuz I wanna brag that after like five years of fic writing I finally got my very own beta...so there's that. enjoy.

Trini’s tendency towards recklessness was one of the things that made her such a great Ranger. It was also one of her most frustrating aspects, even before she and Kim had gotten to be close. In their day-to-day lives, Trini was the most careful of anyone on the team. When they started fighting, whether it was a battle or training, it was a different story. They said they would die for one another and no one had meant it any more than Trini. The smallest Ranger was always the most ready to throw herself into the middle of a fight. 

Kim had never expected to feel so protective about another person who wasn’t related to her by blood. There was a new fire inside of her that burned constantly, somewhere deep inside of her gut. Fhe felt those instincts there even when she wasn’t anywhere near Trini. Kim had never expected to feel this way or asked for any of this, but here she was and at least she had the other Rangers around to keep her grounded.

During training, Kim found herself taking blows originally meant for Trini. She had definitely noticed, but had yet to bring it up. Kim didn’t know where that feeling had come from, she didn’t understand and she wasn’t about to argue.

\-----/////-----

“Princess, you really are going to have to learn how to keep up.” Trini quipped as she jumped down into the gorge, using a perfect back flip 

Panic overtook Kim temporarily and she paced quickly along the cliff’s edge for several seconds. After what felt like a year, but probably wasn’t even a minute, Kim made a swan dive to chase after Trini. Her body pierced the water a foot away from Trini. The Yellow Ranger laughed maniacally when Kim surfaced. Trini’s expression was so absolutely joyful that Kim couldn’t stay angry.

“I never thought I could be so worried about another person, but then I met you. I guess I fooled even myself.” Kim said as she wrapped one arm around Trini’s waist.

“I was never in any actual danger. You know that as well as any of us. I know just as well that you would never let anything bad happen to me.” Trini said as she brushed some wet hair out of Kim’s face.

“Yeah well, I’ve found it’s hard to look past someone you care about jumping from that high up when you can’t see what’s down there. I trust you Trini, I really do but…” Kim trailed off and Trini’s face clouded over with concern.

“I didn’t mean to actually scare you, Kim. I’ve pulled that trick off when you weren’t around. You know I would never scare you on purpose. I’m not used to having someone worry about me.” Trini pulled herself out of the water and Kim followed suit soon after.

\-----/////-----

“You know, if you’re not careful, you’ll piss her off.” Zack said as they left the pit.

“What are you talking about?” Kim asked, scuffing her sneakers on the ground sheepishly.

“Trini is an independent free spirit. She likes to take her little risks and just do her own thing. There’s a reason that I called her ‘crazy girl’ even before we became the Rangers.” Zack spoke quietly and with confidence in a rare example of his serious voice.

“I get that about her. I really do. I”m just scared she’ll get hurt. I don’t think I would be able to stand her in pain.I’ve never really had friends like you guys before.

“But not all of us boys? What are we, chopped liver?” Zack asked with a laugh, his suspicions confirmed.

“I love you all dearly, but you always seemed much more likely to tend to one another. I’m just doing my best to help her.” Kim said as they sat down at the old train car.

“You know that she won’t see it that way.” Zack’s voice was gentle, much like the one he used with his mother. He spoke carefully, dancing around what he could see but knew that Trini and Kim couldn’t.

“I’ll just keep an eye on her instead of actively throwing my body in front of any bullets for the moment.” Kim jokes lightly, feeling drained by the conversation.

“Just have a real conversation with her, Kim. Whatevers been eating away at you, just tell her and get it out into the open.” Zack advises, rubbing her shoulders as she stood to head home.

\-----/////-----

“Trini? Can I borrow you for a moment?” Kim asked as the smaller Ranger passed her still doorless locker on the way to detention.

“Of course, Kim. What’s up?” Trini automatically looks concerned and Kim’s cheeks go pink. Kim feels really stupid for even talking about this and it frustrates her. She really hated feeling out of control.

“Uhm,I wanted to be sure that you weren’t annoyed with my protective streak. I know how strong you are and I know that you can take care of yourself, I’ve just never gotten the chance to care about someone before, like this anyway, and…” Kim trailed off, waiting for Trini to respond.

“I’m trying to understand you, Kim. I really am and I feel like we are really getting somewhere as friends. We’re not just Power Rangers, right? We’re friends too, a family?” Trini said slowly, as though she were being as careful as possible with her word choice.

“I’m sorry, Trini. I’ll do better, I swear. I trust you _implicitly_. I’m only this way because I care about you, Trin. We have these powers now, and they’re so new. Rita said that others would come and what if they were to target you like Rita did?” Kim’s voice was so pained that Trini almost felt the fear.

“I love you, Trini.” Kim said into the Yellow Ranger’s hair. She was only just beginning to realize the absolute extent to which she meant those words.

“I love you too, Kim, so much. I destroyed school property for you, you know.” Trini laughed, taking Kim’s shoulders in her hands and holding her out at arm’s length.

“I do know, please, just be patient with me for now, okay? My head is a mess.” KIm asked, her eyes pained, but she seemed a bit more confident now, a bit more steady on her feet; at least to Trini.

“Whenever you need anything, you can come to me, you know that, right?” Trini offered, her eyes weighing heavily on Kim as Trini turned to head to detention. She wasn’t confident that Kim would ever trust her, or come to her with whatever was really going on with her.Trini knew this wasn’t only about an overprotective streak.

\-----/////-----

Kim wasn’t sure it was actually possible to die from lack of sleep. It had been three days already and her exhaustion was starting to be evident. Kim had always had nearly perfect grades in school, but now she was barely keeping her eyes open in classes. She functioned well during training, but other than that, she wasn’t actually present. The other Rangers were beginning to worry

Individually, they had tried to pin Kim down at the school. Each time she had managed to find a way to slip away into the crowd or just avoid them Even at the very beginning, when they were first becoming a team, Kim had been the most reluctant to open up and share with the others. Jason and his magical leadership skills finally managed to pull the story out of her. Trini had been sorely disappointed Kim hadn’t opened up to her, and she really didn’t understand why Kim hadn’t trusted her.

That’s why it was so strange to Trini when she found herself being woken up at 2:30 am. She nearly screamed until a hand was held down over her mouth. A little squeak instead. probably the least badass sound she had ever made. Her hands reached blindly out for something to grab hold of and found KIm’s wrist.

“What!? What are you doing in my bedroom?” Trini asked, panic plain in her voice. Kim hadn’t meant to scare the Yellow Ranger, especially considering Trini’s history. “How did you even get in here?”

“I came to see you and I came in through your window… it was unlocked.” Kim said in a hush, finally letting go of Trini’s face. “It’s standard Ranger procedure, I’m surprised you haven’t been visited by Zack like this.”

“I warned him off after the first time he tried it… I nearly killed him.” Trini said in a choked voice. “Now, tell me why I’m actually awake at this ungodly hour, please.”

“Well, you’re probably awake because I woke you up. I am really sorry to have scared you though. I should have thought this through better…” Kim sits back tiredly against the footboard of Trini’s bed. Only then did Trini get a good look at her.

Her eyes were surrounded with bruising as though Kim had been punched in the face. Her exhaustion was so palpable it felt almost contagious to Trini. Kim had gone almost completely pale, as white as a sheet. Trini thought she most resembled a ghost.

“God, Kim, what has been going on with you?” Trini asked, sitting up straighter.

“It’s the nightmares, Trin. I can’t bear to sleep for fear of seeing Rita or Amanda I’m _miserable_ , Trini and I can’t _fucking_ sleep.” Kim’s voice sounded on the verge of tears or hysterics.

“I get them too, though clearly not to the extent you have. All of them start the same way, with Rita in my room and waking me up. Sometimes, she has one of you guys too, and sometimes it’s Billy dying all over again… that’s why I freaked out when you woke me up like that. It reminded me of that night. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Trini asks, her expression heartbroken for Kim.

“No, no. I’m fine. I’m tired as all hell, and I’ve barely been holding it together for the past week. You said that I could come talk if I ever needed to, so here I am, and completely at a loss for words.” Kim snorts at herself.

“Kim, that’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I’ll just sit here with you for as long as you want. Remember what you told me? We’re Power Rangers and we are supposed to be there for one another. You and me especially.” Trini ran her hand up and down Kim’s back before pulling the covers down for Kim. She did her best not to stare as Kim pulled her jeans off and slid in beside of her. 

Trini could already tell that she wouldn’t be getting any sleep with Kimberly Hart in her bed. KImberly Hart, who from day one had made it her personal mission to befriend and protect Trini, who used to be head cheerleader, who was still the worst crush Trini had ever had. She waited until Kim seemed settled and had closed her eyes, Trini’s heart still pounding against her chest; though it still felt lodged way up high in her throat. KIm was restless, fighting the sheets to the point of delivering solid kicks to Trini’s shins every now and then. Low in her chest, Trini began to hum Brahm’s Lullaby, unsure of what else she could do. Kim finally went still and heavy with sleep.

When it seemed Kim wouldn’t wake herself up, at least for the moment, Trini took stock of the situation. She didn’t need to worry about sneaking Kim out for detention in the early morning since her parents weren’t home and she wasn’t all that worried about her own absentee status. The Harts were pretty uptight as far as parents went, but they were out of the country for the remainder of the month. In a rare snap executive decision, Trini shut off her alarm clock, and settled in beside Kim to do her best to sleep. 

\-----/////------

Kim woke up completely confused. She didn’t recognize her surroundings and briefly wondered if there had been another crash. It wasn’t until her eyes landed on a distinctive yellow beanie laying out on the dresser and a photo of the Ranger around a campfire stuck onto the mirror that she remembered the the night before. Kim smiled softly to herself and resettled into the pillows. She couldn’t remember the last time that she had slept so well.

“I saw the crack in your wall. Was that from your fight with Rita?” Kim asked, looking at Trini curiously.   
“Yeah, I’ve been working on replacing it, but those little scamp brothers painted us on it and I can’t help but want to leave at least that bit there. I kind of love it. They’re our biggest fans.” Trini replied. Kim had come down stairs to find the Yellow Ranger reading on the couch, breakfast on the table and a fresh pot of coffee on. It was such a domestic picture that Kim had nearly laughed.

“I don’t understand how you could possible sleep in there after all that.” she said as though sleep wasn’t currently number one on her shit list.

“Replacing the wall will give me something else to think about for a while though, but I have ended up spending more than one night in the ship when all has been said and done.” Trini said blankly, sipping coffee and setting a steaming mug of decidedly _decidedly not coffee_ in front of Kim.

“None for Gretchen Wieners. No coffee for the walking dead. Since we’re ditching out classes today, you’re getting another kind of education.” Trini smacked the hand heading for the coffee carafe and waited for Kim to finish her breakfast without offering any other explanation.

Trini hauled out sweats while Kim showered leaving them on the bed. She hadn’t slept well at all the night before, but counted it as a blessing since it had left her wide awake and ready for whenever Kim’s nightmares got bad. Trini stripped out of her own pajamas and pulled on yoga pants with a loose yellow t-shirt. When Kim got out of the shower a soft yellow towel, t-shirt and sweatpants were waiting on her, along with a mug of spicy smelling tea. She couldn’t help but to smile at Trini’s thoughtfulness...even if she really just wanted coffee.

Kim dressed and sipped the tea, shocked to find herself enjoying it. It tasted as spicy as it smelled, and left her feeling warm inside. The clothes didn’t fit her exactly right because she was built so differently from Trini, but of everything that she owned it was probably the closest. The clothes smelled distinctly of Trini, though Kim could never identify exactly what that smell was. All she knew was she loved it.

“Alright, Pinkie, follow me.” Trini said smiling softly at Kim dressed in her clothes. Kim followed Trini back downstairs and found the coffee table moved back and yoga mats laid out.

“I got really into yoga at one of the towns we were living in. After that I would find somewhere to practice everywhere we moved. If I could find a teacher, I would learn everything I possibly could. Some of it may seem strange, and not all of it may work for you, but you’ll just have to trust me.” Trini smiled gently at Kim and sat cross-legged on the yellow mat, patting the pink one that Kim assumed was meant for her

“Where do you want me, then?” Kim asked, moving to sit the same way that Trini was.

“Whatever’s most comfortable to you works for the moment. Right now we are just going to try and move your energy around some, after that I will teach you a few of the more basic relaxation techniques.” Trini’s voice was authoritative and commanding. Kim was impressed, amused, and a little bit aroused. 

Kim nodded and tried to mimic Trini’s cross-legged position, sipping the tea that Trini had made every now and then. She had never seen Trini look that relaxed or in her element before, no stress lines or crinkled brows or frowns; she seemed at peace.

“Close your eyes and let all of your muscles relax. Focus only on the sound of my voice, the air in your lungs, and the count on your breaths… in through the nose and out through the mouth. Clear your mind and breathe in...one...two...three and hold it...out one...two...three. Good, now be aware of your surroundings, without opening your eyes. Feel the mat underneath you, the floor under the mat and the movement of the air caused by the ceiling fan. Feel all of those things and dismiss them in favor of clearing your mind.” Trini’s voice was clear and even and calm. It was at least an octave lower than Kim was used to hearing but she dismissed thoughts in favor of doing as Trini said and emptied her mind.

“In and out...ln and out…”Trini intoned evenly as she settled into her own meditation position, rising up onto her knees, her hands closed into tight fists on top of her thighs.

As soon as Kim was deep enough in that she wouldn’t notice, Trini stood and lit incense on the hearth. Calming music began to play in the background; deep and even to match the girl's’ breathing. Trini waited until Kim was done and her legs cramping. She pulled out the rest of her gear and pulled Kim to her feet so they could both stretch. Trini, in that same calming and deep voice, taught Kim new positions she hadn’t learned in cheerleading or anywhere else.

For the first time in a month Kim felt well, truly alive, like she figured she was meant to feel. Trini couldn’t help but to admire Kim’s form as she taught her almost everything she knew. The muscles in Kim’ arms were ropey because she was so lean, and the fact she was wearing Trini’s pants only emphasized the fact Kim had legs for days. It took everything Trini had not to ogle. Even still, Kim preened under Trini’s admiring gaze.

“Why are you doing all of this for me, Trini? You stayed up all night, don’t bother denying it, I know you did, made me breakfast and tea and taught me to meditate. You even skipped school to do all of this for me, why?” Kim asked, sitting down as Trini pulled something out of her gym bag.

“That’s ridiculous. We aren’t just teammates...I mean to say you aren’t just a teammate to me. You would do the same thing for me if the roles were reversed. Ever since we all bonded, you’ve made it your personal mission to take care of me and to protect me. The fuckwads at school almost always leave me alone now and it isn’t because they’re afraid of Jason. They just don’t want to end up like Ty Fleming.”

“It’s long past time that I returned the favor, Kim, or at least showed you how grateful I am.” Trini’s voice was even and clear, though she wouldn’t meet Kim’s eyes and Kim could see Trini’s hands trembling. “I love you, Kim, and I couldn’t stand to see you in pain. 

Kim could finally identify the feeling in the pit of her stomach that had fueled those protective instincts. She couldn’t believe it had taken so long to figure out. After all this time of not being able to put a name to it, Kim finally felt free. She also felt a little bit stupid. Everyone else had probably seen the truth before her.

“I would Trini, I wouldn’t have stopped until I knew you were okay. You are welcome to come crawling through my window any time.” Kim tucked a lock of black hair behind Trini’s ear and tilted her jaw up so the smaller girl had to meet her eyes. “I love you so much Trini. Thank you, for all of this, but I think the most helpful thing is just having you here with me.”

“Well, you’ve got me whenever you need me. I’m here for you always.” Trini’s dark eyes were sincere and deep and beautiful to the point that Kim couldn’t take it anymore.

“God, I don’t deserve you.” Kim muttered, her grip still tight on Trini’s chin as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Trini’s hard, as though to get her point all of the way across.

Kim backed away before Trini had a chance to respond; searching her face for a reaction or maybe answers.

“Was that… Did that actually just happen? What just happened?” Trini blubbered, shocked and pretty sure she had just hallucinated all that except she could still feel the pressure of Kim’s lips on her own.

“I kissed you, Trini. I’m sorry, was I misreading the signs or something? Did I get my signals crossed? Really, I’m all about consent and I would never want to do something and have you be uncomfortable.” Kim started to ramble as well.

“No, no, no, no, no, you didn’t misread anything. You just surprised me is all. I couldn’t believe you would actually kiss me. I couldn’t believe you would actually want to kiss me.” Trini scoffed.

“I would definitely want to kiss you. In fact, I was thinking about doing it again, if that’s okay?” Kim smiled broadly.

“I’d like that, and I’ll do better this time, I promise.” Trini laughed, holding Kim’s arm and waist.  
Kim would later say Trini definitely did much better, and she would always consider that particular kiss to be in the top ten kisses of all times; right after Buttercup and Wesley’s kiss in The Princess Bride and before the kiss from The Notebook. The best part was the knowledge even after Kim had to stop to breathe, she’d get to to kiss Trini again and again and again.


End file.
